The measurement of liquid levels and/or volumes of a petrochemical liquid such as gasoline, diesel fuel, kerosene, etc., are commonly performed by inserting a measuring stick into the tank or liquid container. The present invention is directed to provide an improved liquid tank gauge utilizing an electronic gauge for providing a more convenient and accurate measurement along with optional temperature and water detection features.